Tom Clarke
:Not to be confused with Tom Clark, one of the editors. Tom Clarke, otherwise known as Sparkles* (born March 17, 1988), is the lead singer and keytar player for the Bristol-based rock band Area 11 and one of the two band members working at the YogTowers, the other being Alex Parvis. He works at the YogTowers as a music and video production manager. Sprinkles* is his female persona. Summary Sparkles* was brought aboard the Good Ship Yogscast in late 2011 because no one knew how to captain the ship. Unfortunately it was all a case of mistaken identity, as he has never in fact held any formal naval titles. His background is in music and video production, and is mainly responsible for mixing audio and creating episodes of The YoGPoD. He also manages Yogscast Studios, the record label arm of Yogs Incorporated. Discography Featured artist *Superpowerless - The IT Crowd (ft. Sparkles*, MC Wreckshin, B-Type and Happi) Quotes *'Sparkles*': "I can't remember how do you make mushroom soup." Turpster: "Put the mushrooms above the bowl."' Sparkles*': "Yeah, but that's what I did... maybe it's to surround a bowl with mushrooms? Or maybe just a singular mushroom but surrounded with several bowls." *"You know what, Turps? There's really not much chance of me surviving much longer, so...I've got this ender pearl, I might as well go out on my own terms. (Throws the Ender Pearls) Goodbye, cruel woooooorld!" *"Ooh, who's the real king of sparkles? It's me." (After killing CaptainSparklez) *"He's probably gonna try and run awa- no, he's not, he's coming for me. C'mon Panda, let's go!" *"Now the question is, there's a creeper over there. I could use this enderpearl to try and get high, but the last time I tried to use an enderpearl in this game, I *blows up* fuck... fuck..." Parv: "Wow..." Sparkles*: "...fuck." Parv: "...wow..." *"I really, really like J-Rock... yeah" *"Parv, why are you so great, I am such a noob." *[[Martyn Littlewood|Martyn] and Turps' Just Dance 4 session] "Oh my god, I'm so hard." *"Thank you guys, for making our dreams a reality... Don't quote me on that!" *"That changed my life," [After Sjin's cover of I Believe In A Thing Called Love] *"Because I'm a Bastard" *"Sparkles*, you're a baka." *"Fuck off!"https://vine.co/v/bQJTdTEHUvT *"I don't think I much of a choice." Trivia *Sparkles* hasn't personally revealed his name, but it was first revealed by Parv in 11 Minutes with Area 11 Volume 1 . *People often mistake Sparkles* for CaptainSparklez, a popular American YouTube gamer, for obvious reasons. *Sparkles* appeared in The Survival Games series and was partnered with Turpster. He also appeared in Crown Conquest, with Parvis. *Sparkles* is an anime fanboy, along with Martyn and Strippin. Sparkles* has stated that he enjoys Sword Art Online, but it is far from being his favourite. *He has an account on this wiki: Ghostofsparkles. *During the Christmas livestreams of December 2012 Tom formed team Sparkles* a group of programmers who he met on twitter. Team Sparkles* made many overlays and counters which were later put on the livestream. *He is a Renowned Smooth Jazz Deployer, deploying smooth jazz at 11:30 sharp every night during the 2012 Christmas Charity Livestream *He admited on the Yogscast Christmas livestream 10/12/2012 that he thought Euphemia sounded better "Nightcored" which is basically sped up and that when his voice was sped up he sounded like a hot chick. *Sprinkles* is his female alterego. *Sparkles* only wears stripey jumpers because no one else buys them, so they don't cost much *He is a huge fan of t-shirts with cassettes on them. *He has a sister called Katy. *He is known as Sparkles* to pretty much everyone he knows, and uses his birth name only on official documents and by very select friends. *He recently revealed on tumblr that he is ...'Forever alone' (after a fan asked if he was single). *He had a small band before Area 11 which was called Ghost Cassette. *He is the only person in the office with a tattoo. His tattoo is a ghost with a cassette over the face. (It was the same as one of the covers for his old band Ghost Cassette. The EP was called Obsolete). *Sparkles* won 5 Yognaught Choice Awards. He won in catagories like Best singer, Best smile and Choise Tumblr. (He and Sips both won the most of all which was 5 each). *Sparkles* plays an AX-Synth (keytar). *Tom enjoys pretending to be Pikachu, as seen on this Vine video. *Sparkles* used to work in a plastic recycling factory, as told on his Soundrop room *He has no middle name *He prefers being called Sparkles* or Sparks rather than his real name *Sparkles* favourite fruit is apples. *Sparkess* has a concept idea that he has been working on for years and ideas behind this can be found at www.digitalhaunt.com *Sparkles* owns the domain www.digitalhaunt.com and the Digital Haunt wikia *Sparkles*' designed his own Minecraft series with the band called Gigacraft. This featured Parv, Kogie, Leo, Beckii and Simon Lane. More information on this can be found here *Sparks' favourite Ghibli films are Howl's Moving Castle and My Neighbour Totoro. *Sparkles* has partnered with Martyn for a series known as 'AniMAY' *On the 19/05/2013, during french love song hour on Radio Sparkles*, the listeners started describing S* in a french maid outfit. Some listeners are still mentally scarred after this day. *Sjin calls him Sparkles McClarkles *Sparkles* owns a studio called the Echochamber *Sparkles* has recently put out a 20 minute song called Prologue III (Echodeath), which can be heard and bought here Gallery sparkles_bg.png|Sparkles*' Yogscast avatar. Sparklesworkinghard.jpg|Sparkles* working hard on the new album of Area 11. Sparkles-and-Martyn.png|Sparkles* being spied on by Martyn. Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Sparkles* with Martyn and Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Sparkles* is attacked by a wild Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. Sparkles TeaBagged.png|Sparkles* getting teabagged by Duncan. Christmas Live stream 2012 Sparkles.png|Sparkles* blowing kisses to all his fans Sparkles twitch.tv.png Sparkles Cartoon.jpg|Sparkles* as he appears at the end of the Minecraft Christmas song Sparklesbian.jpg|Sparkles* at Rock City, Nottingham, in early 2011. Sparkles simon and lewis.jpg|Sparkles* with Simon and Lewis during a livestream Sparkle5.png|Sparkles*' Minecraft skin. Ghost Cassette.png|Logo for Sparkles* previous band Ghost Cassette. IMG_2303.PNG|1 <3 Keytars IMG_2305.PNG|Reserved for Sam sparklesBYJAYDENlol.png|Sparkles in the Shi no Barado music video.|link=Shi no Barado superpowerlessSparkles.png|Sparkles in the Superpowerless video for The IT Crowd References Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Staff Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Artists Category:Sparkles*